First Light of the Golden Age
by Insanityisgood25
Summary: Selection of drabbles/ficlets/oneshots that take place in Camelot's (unfortunately AU) Golden Age featuring Merlin as Camelot's Court Sorcerer and Arthur as King. Sequel to 'An Ending Ascent From Death', but can be read alone. Accepting prompts.
1. Prologue

**AN-This is a series of semi-related one shots/drabbles/ficlets/whatever takes my fancy. I'm trying to get them in a sort of time order, but I can't promise :D It is a sequel to my other fic, ****_An Ending Ascent From Death_****, but can be read alone, but I would recommend you reading it first :D**

**IMPORTANT- Each chapter will be individually rated, but will not go any higher than a T. They will also have characters, summaries, genre etc individually on each chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

**_Title: Prologue- Destiny Rewards those who Suffer_**

**_Summary: The God's look upon the Golden Age which is rising over Albion._**

**_Rating: K+_**

**_Characters: OC's (Goddesses-Destiny and Fate), Morgana, Uther, Merlin, Arthur, other evil dead people (since there are just too many to list :P)_**

**_Genre: Slight angst_**

**_Contains: Omniscient narrator, descriptions of life after death_**

**_IDOM_**

Destiny looked beyond Her scrying pool and chuckled in delight as She looked from Above on the land Below. The world was finally beginning to fall into the pieces that She had always foretold.

In Camelot, She saw, that the Bonded Coin were experiencing Her fulfilled plan and Her Sister, Fate, continued their lives in relative peace. This peace would last for three Pendragon reigns and then crumble after the Bonded Brothers would lose each other. Even She wished that this Golden Age would last a millennia, make it span forever, but alas even She was not in control of laws that pre-existed even Her.

Destiny turned away from Her pool and looked into the depths of water beneath Her; The Lake of the Dead, or as the mortals called it, The Lake of Avalon. She watched as those who had made the Bonded Brothers suffer, suffer themselves. She smiled a satisfied smile at watching those who had always deserved a taste of their own medicine, to finally have it given to them.

She took interest in a few mortals which were continuously drowning in this version of Hell-the bubbles escaped their mouths as their lungs continuously burned with the lack of oxygen. The Witch and her Father both clawing at their necks, glaring at each other hatefully. The Witch's face contorted into a gleeful smile as she screamed and screamed and screamed, silent in nature, and thrashed wildly against the invisible restraints placed there by the Lady of the Lake to not allow the Witch to escape and terrorise the Dead. The father looked at his illegitimate daughter in horror as he watched the hate consume her even in death.

They were not the only ones being punished. Many mortal names came to Destiny's mind- Nimeauh, Morgause, Cendred, Modred and many others. And they all deserved it, as far as the Old Religion was concerned.

And as Destiny watched, she wished Fate well as She looked over the Bonded Brothers in their unification of Albion, for they were bringing about the Rise of the Golden Age.

**That was just to lead readers in to the story itself. I promise that the rest of the story has a happier feel :D**

**Please review, favourite, follow, PM, whatever...**

**Insanity x**


	2. I Once Dreamt of Freedom

**Thank you for all the favourites and follows, and of course reviews. Reviews are like ice cream, so thank you to all of those that reviewed that meagre prologue. **

**There will be reference to the prequel to this story, but only a little :D**

**_Title: I Once Dreamt of Freedom_**

**_Summary: Merlin revealed his magic to the whole kingdom when he saved Albion. He's now appointed Court Sorcerer and is having a hard time believing that it isn't all a dream..._**

**_Rating: K+_**

**_Characters: Merlin, Hunith, Arthur, Gwen, Knights, Gaius_**

**_Genre: Friendship, Humour_**

**_Contains: Family, Celebration, Fluff, Bromance_**

**IDOM **

Merlin looked around at the party which was starting to build up around him, a smile growing on his face the more he span around looking at the many delighted faces that filled his sight.

_Destiny..._

The word called to Merlin's consciousness. That word had haunted his ten years since he entered Camelot, but now that word meant so much more that the meagre hope for something amazing; a pure craving for something so much more than a singular person or place. No, Destiny had brought terrible trials and tribulations towards Merlin, but now this hope of the unification of Albion and the freedom of magic was coming to pass.

That meant that this destiny was true and not some hope filled story.

Merlin took a sip of his wine. _His_ wine, not stealing from Arthur's. He stood to the side and watched as Gwen and Arthur danced gracefully across the floor; as Gwaine and the other knights drank from their goblets jeering at other guests; seeing lords and ladies gossiping (the odd scowl or look was aimed at Merlin) while eating at the table.

"Well done."

Merlin looked around to see his mother making her way towards him, now dressed in clothes fit for any lady of court.

Well, Merlin supposed, she was now. A Lady of Court.

Hunith embraced Merlin tightly and Merlin struggled not to pour his wine all over the back of her beautiful dress.

"Thanks," Merlin mumbled.

Hunith chuckled. "You did give me a scare when I got that letter from Arthur demanding that I come to Camelot urgently. I thought you had been stuck on the pyre!"

Merlin smiled sheepishly. "I thought for a moment that I was going to be tomorrows roast sorcerer, but..."

"You save everyone's arse and collapse like a girl, with a hugely romantic snuggle with the princess afterwards," Gwaine's voice came from behind Merlin.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Thanks Gwaine for putting it so bluntly." Hunith started to giggle. Merlin scowled. "You're supposed to be on _my_ side, mother."

"Sorry," Hunith replied, with very little sincerity in her tone.

Merlin sighed and turned towards Gwaine. "This is what happens when you come within ten feet of a woman and they turn into a hysterical mess. All giggles and laughter."

"Well what can I say," Gwaine replied, smirking, "with all this charm. The women just swarm me."

"More like you stalk them," Merlin muttered.

"Gwaine!" Arthur hollered from the dance floor, with Gwen in his arms, "stop harassing _Lord Emrys_ and his lovely mother _Lady_ _Hunith_!" Gwaine just rolled his eyes, stuck out his tongue at the king and turned back to join his fellow knights. A few people started at the new titles which were bestowed earlier that day, forgetting that Merlin wasn't merely a servant anymore and his mother wasn't a common born, but they also stared at the laidback king. Many thought it resembled a strange dream.

Merlin was thinking the same thing, but not for the banter filled hall nor the teasing. He was wondering whether or not this whole thing was a dream: his friends still breathing and living before him; the laws against magic being uplifted and magic becoming free once again; Merlin standing as an equal at Arthur's side, not having to hide who he truly was anymore. To officially become part of the court, taking the title of First Advisor to the King and Court Sorcerer.

Arthur walked over once the music stopped, kissing Gwen on the cheek, to Merlin and Hunith. Arthur smiled at the both of them and Hunith curtsied, walked over to where Gaius was now talking to Gwen, excusing herself.

"What do you think?" Arthur asked curiously.

Merlin furrowed his eyebrows. "To what?"

"You're still an idiot," Arthur sighed. "I'm talking about this." He waved his hand around the room.

"Oh, well I think the wine is too strong and the music too loud." Merlin earned a cuff around the head.

"I mean it," Arthur said, a small ounce of soft sincerity crept into his tone. "What do you think? Really."

Merlin paused, looking directly into Arthur's eyes, and smiled the most genuine smile that he'd smiled his whole life. "Magical."

Arthur smiled back, a small laugh escaping his lips. "It's to your taste then."

Merlin's smile widened; he walked towards Arthur and enveloped him in a hug. "Really, thank you," Merlin murmured, emotion welling up in his chest.

Arthur squeezed Merlin back. "You're welcome"

Because Merlin was finally free, much like a bird.

Like a _merlin._

**There you go! The first proper instalment to the series. It's taken me 18 months to think of how to write this first bit (and the rest has been sitting on my laptop for ages!) so I'm finally happy to share something I wish happened so much on the show :D I didn't want to do the usual appointment of Court Sorcerer-a lot of people have done that and I think An Ending Ascent pretty much implied the appointment already.**

**Please review, favourite, follow, PM, whatever...**

**Insanity x**


	3. Apparitions of Avalon

**AN-Here is a Halloween special! This is dedicated to Thegreenconsultingdragonlord who is just awesome! You should check out their fics!**

**_Title: Apparitions of Avalon-Halloween Special_**

**_Summary: It's Samhain and Merlin's magic is becoming haywire. He goes for a ride, where he is greeted by old friends and foes alike... to have the chance to say goodbye... and for them to say thank you..._**

**_Rating: T _**

**_Characters: Merlin, Freya, Balinor, Lancelot_**

**_Genre: Romance, Angst_**

**_Contains: Freylin and a bit of sad Merlin_**

**IDOM**

Merlin trotted out of Camelot's courtyard, his mare's hooves clicking against the stone cobbles before he reached the forest, where the clicking turned into a calming thudding noise; its repetitive rhythm sending a soothing calm to Merlin's head, making him the most relaxed he'd been in weeks.

Tonight was the Samhain feast and the royal household was busy (infuriatingly so) in its preparation of the lively festivities. However, with the veil separating that of the physical and that of the spiritual, Merlin's magic had become more and more erratic in nature; small flurries of magic would escape him, making candles flare and glass vials shatter. This had always happened every Samhain, however this time it seemed more obvious to the spectators and observers in Camelot's court. Merlin guessed that it was due to everyone now knowing his abilities; they were able to see that small coincidences were usually to do with some spark of escaped magic, not Merlin's innate ability to trip over thin air or someone imagining something due to the free-flowing wine.

With this new found attention, Merlin had left (after the royal prat claimed that Merlin was making more work for the servants with his childish lack of control-Merlin had giggled when Gwen had chastised her husband with a few choice words, but agreed that Merlin deserved a break). It was nice to have a quick trip away from the city, even though it wasn't purely for pleasure.

Merlin continued to ride absentmindedly, letting his magic seep out of him into the forest; the excess magic flowed from Merlin's body into the forest which gratefully used it to make the trees grow a little taller and the remaining leaves a little greener. Merlin felt the warmth of his magic continue to soothe him as he rode, but after some time, his mind started to wander from less pleasurable things.

He started to think about the ones that he had lost-the ones that he was unable to bring back, like his father, Balinor, his great and noble friend, Lancelot, and his beloved, Freya.

Oh, how he missed them so much! They had sacrificed themselves for Albion's cause, yet he was unable to bring them back to the mortal world. How Destiny decided to torture him! How he tried so very hard to keep them safe! How _he_ had sacrificed himself for Albion's cause and yet he continued to suffer and was never truly be happy...

Maybe it was his thoughts which led him to this sacred and sad place, or maybe it was the day he was travelling on, but he didn't know how he ended up standing at Avalon's lapping shores, with the sun just beginning to set across the horizon. How long had he been standing there? He was sure that it was mid-morning when he set off, so why was he so far away?

Merlin realised that the feast would be starting soon, but he couldn't move. Not in the emotionally weary sense, but in the physical sense of being unable to move an inch of his footing. He could move his body; swing his arms and move his neck, but his legs were incapable of movement. However, in the last few remaining rays of sunlight, the water began to ripple violently before Merlin could break down the enchantment, if any, on his legs.

Merlin looked on curiously, wondering if it was the Sidhe to get revenge on him, however the thought was dismissed just as quickly as it had appeared; his Freya was there to stop any fairy-like shenanigans from erupting in the lake.

So, when his beloved rose from the bubbling waters, he smiled. Oh, how wonderful Freya was to look at, even when her hair was dripping wet and she was pale as death himself. Freya smiled softly and Merlin and his grin widened, his cheeks warming at the attention she gave him.

She walked to the edge of Avalon's waters, where Merlin stood (his boots beginning to get soaked through and was starting to curse his inability to move) and took Merlin's warm hands within his icy cold ones.

"Hello, my love," she said to Merlin.

"Hey," Merlin replied, squeezing her cold hands.

Freya smiled at him and then her gaze shifted to his water stained boots. "Are you cold?"

Merlin shrugged. "A bit," he replied, starting to become embarrassed, as the last rays of sunshine licked at his skin, emitting the last bit of warmth left from the rapidly darkening sky, where stars were weakly twinkling intermittently.

"I'm sorry," Freya replied, blushing, "but I had to put it on you."

"You?" Merlin asked incredulously. "But why?"

Freya chuckled lightly. "Oh Merlin..." Her fingertips brushed Merlin's still pink cheek, leaving very warm trails despite her cold hands. "You'll soon see."

Merlin felt confusion cloud his head, questions already forming on his lips, when he forgot all about them instantly as he felt Freya's soft lips touch his own. It ended too quickly for his own liking.

"You'll soon see," Freya's soft murmur entered his ear.

And as the last ray of sunshine disappeared, he _did_ see. He saw all the ones he was unable to save, saw all his enemies; friends and foes alike drifting from their resting place to the forest beyond. A few glares from past enemies and smiles from old friends.

Slowly, the dead made their way, for one night only, into the world of the living.

Only two familiar figures remained: His father, Balinor and of course, Lancelot. He saw Freya smile at him in the corner of his eye as he noticed the apparitions glide towards him.

"Father," he breathed out.

"Son," his ghostly father replied. "Look at how you've grown."

Merlin sniffed, as his heart entered his throat with the onslaught of emotion. "I'm sorry," he stuttered out, "that I couldn't save you."

Balinor's smile softened. "But you did, my son. In more ways than you'll ever know." His father's body walked passed him, wisps of himself swirling when he moved, and turned to smile at his son when he reached the edge of the surrounding forest and disappeared into the night.

Freya, still holding Merlin's hand, squeezed it in comfort as Merlin watched his father blend in with the shadowy night.

"Merlin."

He turned, remembering that Lancelot was there as the grief and loss ebbed and flowed throughout his being, much like Avalon's waves.

"Lancelot," Merlin replied, his voice cracking as he tried to give a watery smile. Merlin bowed his head slightly to show respect. "I'm sorry that I couldn't save you either."

Lancelot smiled at him. "Oh, I felt that impressive feat of magic you performed here." He paused. "But I chose no."

No? _No!_

Merlin's eyes widened in horror. "W-what?" he sobbed out.

"I'm a peace with myself here. I don't think I could myself through dying again." Lancelot looked at Merlin's distraught face. "They're purely selfish reasons why I chose no, my friend."

Merlin continued to look on, his eyes wide and too bright.

Lancelot bowed his head, guilt flashing in his eyes. "Farewell, my friend." Lancelot turned and stepped onto the sandy shore, making his way to the forest; no footprints made on the muddy ground.

"Goodbye Lancelot," Merlin choked out, a single tear falling down his cheeks.

Lancelot turned to the warlock and smiled sadly. "Goodbye Merlin," and continued his journey into the forest.

When Lancelot's form disappeared from view, Merlin looked back at Freya who smiled sadly back at him.

"You saw them again. You finally got to say goodbye to them," Freya murmured comfortingly in Merlin's ear. He nodded in response, sniffing.

"Yes, but it's not the same knowing..."

"Knowing that you tried to save them?"

Merlin sniffed again, a whimper escaping his lips, as he nodded again.

"But you did. They chose to stay where they are, not you being unable to save them. Be at peace with that knowledge, my love."

Merlin continued to sniff and found that he could finally move his blasted legs. He stepped closer and was held in Freya's arms for an indistinguishable amount of time. Merlin's eyes became droopy in Freya's loving embrace; he felt himself doze in her arms.

The last thing he heard before oblivion took him was: "You've sacrificed so much, but love, you've saved me. You'll see that soon, I _promise_."

**I ship Freylin (and in this fic, I'm trying to stay with canon relationships :D). Sorry for the sad themes (I promise it WILL get happier) but I feel that Halloween for Merlin would be a time of reflection; to allow himself to feel close to the ones he's lost and move on; if you've lost someone, you would always wish to say a final goodbye to them... Properly, and that's what I believe Merlin would do.**

**And, not for him having to battle evil spirits and what not ;P**

**Please review, favourite, follow, PM, whatever...**

**Insanity x**


	4. Reflection-Gwen's diary

**_Title: Reflection-Queen Guinevere's Personal Diary_**

**_Summary: An introspective glance at how Merlin and Arthur have changed over the years_**

**_Rating: K+_**

**_Characters: Gwen, Merlin, Arthur_**

**_Genre: Friendship, Romance_**

**_Contains: Fluffiness _**

**IDOM**

_Dear Diary,_

_I have to admit, today was an extraordinary day-not in that the day itself was an extraordinary day (it was rather normal with its monotony of attending council meetings with Arthur and directing the serving staff) but the revelations which I felt today was what enlightened my somewhat muddled mind._

_I was in the gardens; cutting some lavender which I so adore for Arthur and mine's chambers, when I caught sight of a beautiful blue rose. Something which I thought impossible, but then I remember that Merlin had once again been experimenting in the gardens, much to the Gardener's dismay. But it wasn't the blueness of neither the rose nor how the rose came to be, that set off this series of mental events through my mind. _

_No, it was the utter peace which I felt within myself while staring at that rose-the sense of rightness, even if the blueness was an unnatural colour for a rose and that it was created out of nothing (however Merlin tells me otherwise with this creation ex nihlo*: that all things must come from somewhere else)._

_So, as I stared entranced, I realised that this sense of peace only existed when Merlin was at Arthur's side. _

_And that, my Diary, released a string of memories and thoughts about how far my dear Arthur had come. For how far I, myself, had come._

_Arthur was once the arrogant, self centred, and for no better use of the Merlinesque word, prat of a prince who would only care for misguided subservience and much gratitude for the accomplishment of little. I, a simple blacksmith's daughter who served in the castle so I could put a small chunk of drying bread on the table for my father and brother, Elyan; too shy and wary to say 'boo' to a goose._

_And then Merlin walked in and turned everything on its head! This charming, witty young man with too big ears started off this mad chain reaction, with magic attacks upon the city nearly every fortnight without fail. But the wondrous thing Merlin achieved was creating this wondrous King._

_A king who looked out for his people and gained their trust and subservience; a king who put all his strength and might trying to protect those he loves and protects; a man who chose to be humble and kind and merciful; and a man who accepted the gratitude of others graciously and without egotistic bragging._

_Merlin created a wholly good man._

_A man, I have to admit, I fell in love with._

_And Arthur also changed Merlin for the better: he taught him how to be confident with his thoughts and abilities; he taught him to accept himself in every way without what everyone else thought about him; he taught him to stand up for what is just and right._

_And he taught him to accept how brilliant, marvellous and clever he is, for he is a survivor and our saviour._

_Our hope._

_For both of these strong, noble-hearted men hold my heart. Embarrassingly so in Merlin's case, as many years ago I had a crush on the special man. A tickling fancy; however ignore my crudeness diary-I mean it in the best possible way, for I understand now that it was my young view on how love was supposed to be and misinterpreted the strong friendship I felt for our now Court Sorcerer for it. And, as for Arthur, I have to bow down to Merlin's efforts and hard work to make this talented prince to the best king in all of Albion, as well as a fair, just and reasonable man who have his family and love in the centre of his life._

_And it was these revelations which held a happiness within my heart. For there would always be worrying, gut-wrenching times ahead of us-there would always be, for the future would still hold war and battle. Sadness and despair would always tarnish the innocent viewpoint we all held. We will lose things which we hold dear to our hearts._

_But no-one could ever take away my happiness in that moment. For I will forever hold it within my very soul if possible, for this was the feeling which could move mountains, change the position of the sun in the sky and create the most lavish of life. For this happiness turned to a warmth inside my very core of my being._

_For this was a magical, not in the sense of muttering word and incantations, moment which I cherished with all its peace and prosperity it would bring us all._

_I could only describe it to emit a glow of warmth throughout my being knowing that it was because of these two magnificent men caused this happiness within not just me, but the whole kingdom. I imagined this warmth to be similar to Merlin's eyes when he performed magic, for the colour gold was the only colour which resembled this soft yet fiery feel within me._

_And I knew that a Golden Age was upon us._

_Gwen_

***creation ex nihlo= creation out of nothing (Latin)**

**INTERESTING POINT HERE-I used the blue rose as a metaphor to describe Merlin; he in himself is an oddity among his own kind, created by magic, much like the rose is strange among roses, yet it holds a magnificence to those who look at it and is created with magic.**

**Please review, favourite, follow, PM, whatever...**

**Insanity x**


End file.
